


Surprise Visit

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Imagine getting a surprise visit from people who claim to be your children.When forming Zexal, you also created children. Who would have guessed.Zexal Month Day 3: Imagine Prompt





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something like this for ages. So pretty much, Yuma gets a visit from his five 'kids'.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I'm more worried about him even remembering us."

"Come on, it's only been like, a year. How could he forget?"

"It is dad though, and you know what Astral has said about him."

"Yeah, but he over exaggerates things."

The group of five continued to talk amongst themselves as they waited for the door to be answered. None of them weren't really sure of what to expect. He wasn't aware of their existence, and Astral told them that surprising him, so to say, might be a good way to introduce themselves. But if things would really go as plan, that was up in the air.

The doorknob slowly turned, and the door was pulled open. 

Yuma stood in the doorway, looking at them, confused.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Hello father." Each of them said together. 

He looked up to his left, at Astral.

"What are they talking about?" Astral sighed.

"They're here to see you, Yuma, what else do you think?" 

"But what do they mean by, father?"

"Well, you helped create Zexal with me. There for, in a way, that's what you are to them." The five zexals nodded, agreeing with Astral.

"That's right, father. See, when you created bonds with Astral we were form. And while that's not a really common way to create a child, so to say, you still are considered a father to us." Said Zexal III.

"You're also the reason we have a human side." Added Zexal.

Yuma looked at them bewildered. 

"I can't be a father. I'm barely 14. And you guys looked older than me too!" He said pointing at Zexal III and Hope Zexal, both of which seemed to be almost 18. "This doesn't make any sense."

"How about you let them inside, and them they can explain anything they need to." Astral said. Yuma just nodded, opening the door wider for them.

He lead the, to the living room and sat down.

"Just how does that even work. How can you guys be my kids, when two of you look almost as old as my sister?"

"I don't know, really. Maybe it's because of how much of Astral was in control. Or maybe something else." Zexal II shrugged.

He sat back and just stared at them.

"So, why exactly did you come here?" He said, not wanting to keep thinking about the age thing.

"Simple. We wanted to see you!" Zexal said happily.

"We only have memories of you. We thought we should at least see you in person for once." Zexal III added.

"I see, Zexal III." He paused. "Um, is that your names? Just Zexal? Or are you actually called something else."

"Technically, that is, but we have nicknames. I'm First!" 

Yuma remembered when he first faced Kaito as that form.

"Second." 

The one they formed when he fought Vector.

"Third."

The one that was created when Astral got back from his world.

"Fourth."

The card they used to defeat E'rah.

"And...Dark."

The one that was formed by Astral's hate.

Such memories slowly came back to Yuma, as he quickly recalled all that had happen to him during his time helping Astral.

"Well, those names are fairly easy to remember. But they're kind of, strange." 

First laughed a little.

"It seemed okay to us. And it's not like we know what a 'normal' name is."

"Good point. I guess." Yuma said.

"So is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Um, yes actually. Why is he here." He said, pointing at Dark.

"Well you see," Third said moving Yuya's hand down. "He's an interesting case. Now I know you remember what he was like before. Well, he's not really like that. See in sargasso he was mostly corrupted by Astral's negativity. Without that he's not really that bad, but it has had some negative effects on him." Yuma did noticed how he had yet to really make eye contact with him, or how he hadn't spoken besides saying his name.

"I see, well if he's not evil there's nothing wrong then." He said with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, what about Hope Zexal, er, Fourth, I mean. I thought that form was considered a card?"

"In many ways I am. But since I merged with First, I guess it's just luck on my part I'm here." Fourth said with a small smile.

"Okay. Now, one more thing." He paused for a moment. "Why are you two girls?" He said pointing both at Fourth and Second this time.

They both looked down at themselves as if they had never noticed it and then shrugged.

"I guess it's just like any other child that is born, they can either be a boy, or girl. We just ended up as girls." Second said. "I don't have an issue with it." She added.

"But how come I never noticed it?" Yuma said, mildly amazed that he never released that when he was in those forms.

"Probably because of the situation you were in." Fourth said. "You're main focus was taking down your enemy. Not feeling yourself up."

"Ah, good point." He said, turning a bit red at how she phrased it.

"Alright then, I guess you know all you want know, right father?" Third asked. Yuma nodded.

"Yeah. So, are you guys going to, um, stay here now?" He said, slightly worried, knowing that it would be hard to explain them to his sister.

They laughed. 

"No no, we're not going to do that to you." Fourth said. "More than anything we wanted to see you. That's all."

"Oh, I see. How sweet." He said smiling again. "Well, I have to say I was shocked seeing all of you here. But I guess, I'm actually happy to now got to see you all."

"Aw, father." First said. He then hugged him, catching Yuma off guard. The others then joined in hugging him.

"Hey, hey guys, I can't breath." They let go and he laughed. "You guys are all good kids. I never thought I'd say that."

Third patted his head.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it."


End file.
